


[Podfic] The Language of Love

by kalakirya



Category: due South
Genre: Crack, M/M, Podfic, Speaking French, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of china_shop's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Salut, Ray," said Frannie, when he walked in the station, "Eh, on dirait que tu t'es fait passer dessus par un camion!"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Language of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129066) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



**Length** : 8:47 (French only) (no music)        
            12:04 (French only) (with music)   

  
**Download Link**   [French only version (no music) (audiofic archive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/language-of-love-french-version-with-no-music)   
                         [French only version (with music) (audiofic archive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/language-of-love-french-version-with-music)   
  
**reader's notes:** so I had I nice, shiny, plan with two versions, then Arthur and Eames knocked on my door and said "We had this idea..." Two days later there are two more versions, this time with Edith Piaf's "Hymne à l'Amour" as breaks. The degree to which it fit was kinda scary. I skipped one pair of verses that didn't quite fit, but otherwise... yeah. It's maybe a little over-the-top, but with the meta and the mention in the story and the _lyrics_ , I couldn't help myself *silly grin*


End file.
